Mission Imposterfull
by SheenandLibbyrox
Summary: The BTSO has contacted Jimmy. They think Beautiful Gorgeous might be planning to steal the Ultrafamous golden Ultralord statue being held at the Ultralord Convention in Los Angeles. Now Jimmy must go undercover to stop her.
1. BTSO Transmission

Hey, everyone! It's us, Ashley and Matt! (NOT A COUPLE!) Yes, that's right! We're sharing an account! Matt is known as isso8, and Ashley is known as TVgirl2006. Matt is a big Sheen fan, and Ashley is a big Libby fan! So there you go! Our penname!

Enjoy the fic! (OR ELSE! -Just kidding.)

Once upon a- OH, WHO CARES!

Jimmy: Ok, that goes there, and that goes here, and HA! Done! The perfect fic for-

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Jimmy looked at VOX's screen, and saw it was Sheen.

He let Sheen in, and listened to what his friend had to say.

Sheen: J-J-Jimmy! Guess what!

Jimmy: Calm down, Sheen. What is going on?

Sheen: The first ever Ultralord convention is being held in Los Angeles, and I'm leaving for it tomorrow!

Jimmy: That's nice.

Sheen: It's not nice, it's PERFECT!

Jimmy: One question, though.

Sheen: What?

Jimmy: How are you going to get there? Los Angeles is pretty far away from here.

Sheen: We'll I came here to pick up the Hovercar. Where do you keep it?

Jimmy: You think you can just walk in here and take the Hovercar? You don't even know how to drive it!

Sheen: C'mon, Jimmy! We're friends! You can take me there, can't you?

Jimmy: Well, I don't know. I have something important planned tomorrow.

Sheen: What?

Jimmy: Nothing.

Sheen: Tell me!

Jimmy: Why?

Sheen: I wanna know!

Jimmy: It's nothing you'd be interested in.

Sheen: Just tell me!

Jimmy: No. I'm not gonna tell you. That is final.

Sheen: Oh, yeah?

Sheen grabbed Jimmy's Hypno-ray that was on the floor and fired it at Jimmy. Instantly, Jimmy became Hypnotized.

Sheen: Now, Jimmy. You will listen to me.

Jimmy: I will listen to you.

Sheen: You will tell me what important thing you have planned tomorrow.

Jimmy: I will tell you what important thing I have planned tomorrow.

Sheen: Alright, tell me!

Jimmy: I have a date with Cindy.

Sheen: Wha-What?

Jimmy: I have a date with Cindy.

Sheen: faints

When Sheen fainted, he dropped and broke the Hypno-ray. This caused Jimmy to snap out of his trance.

Jimmy: What happened? Where is-AAA! Sheen! What happened?

Jimmy saw the Hypno-ray, and guessed what happened.

Jimmy: Oh, no! Sheen must've found out! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Just then, VOX's screen came to life.

: Agent, Neutroid. This is Command Baker. We have another mission for you.

Jimmy: Commander! Long time, no see! What dangerous mission do you have for me this time?

CB: Well, Mr. Neutroid-

Jimmy: It's Neutron.

CB: Oh, yeah, right, sorry. NICE GOING GUYS!

The men behind CB in the dark room spoke quietly among themselves.

CB: Anyways, we have information that Beautiful Gorgeous may be undercover somewhere in southern California. So what? You ask. We think that she might be plotting to pull a major robbery at the "Ultralord Convention" being held in Los Angeles. We need you to check it out. All our other agents are on vacation right now.

Jimmy: Well, I can't leave tomorrow, I have something planned.

CB: Don't worry, you can bring your girlfriend with you.

Jimmy: Really? I-I mean, how do you know I have a girlfriend?

CB: The BTSO knows everything about its agents.

Jimmy: Oh, heh-heh. Well, I get to work tomorrow, OK?

CB: Very well Mr. Neutroid.

Jimmy: Neutron.

CB: Of course.

And with that the transmission ended.

How was that? Horrible, Poor, Okay, Good, or Awesome?

See ya'

Matt and Ashley. 


	2. Nice To Meet You Too

**Author's Note: HIIIII! GUESS WHAT! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO WRITE! YAY, sorry for taking so long to update, I'm a disgrace (hits her head) ouch, don't do that at home. So, I always LOVE to thank all of you peeps:**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Yay! Our first reader(or reviewer) well, I WILL make this a Sheen staring roll fic, but Matt will also edit some stuff...I think, and yeah Jimmy will have a friend, and Sheen will have one too...**

**Superdork398: Sorry for taking so long to update, my bad (audience throws trash at Ashley) HEY! STOP IT! So thanks for reading!**

**Genius Flyboy: YAY! You're here! well Matt did the first chappie but I will write this one, and put some dialogues. Cool, a new movie, then I'll watch it too...when it comes to Venezuela**

**Reddistherose: Thanks, Matt says thanks too...I think, and ha, yeah, Matt and I will write the dialogues like that, I'm happy that you like them. Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, enough bla bla bla, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Nice to meet you too**

Jimmy turned around and saw Sheen that was still on the floor.

Jimmy: Sheen, are you...okay?

Sheen woke up after hearing Jimmy's question

Sheen: Huh? OH JIMMY! I HAD THE MOST HORRIBLE DREAM!

Jimmy got surprised after hearing Sheen's yell

Jimmy: What was it Sheen?

Sheen: That you and Cindy were going out, and that you were going out...ON A DATE, he said laughing at the last part

Jimmy: Uh...Sheen, we ARE dating but our da-

Sheen stood up and his eyes go wide

Sheen: WHAT! ALL I KNOW IS A LIE!

Sheen got out of the lab running

Jimmy: Well, that could have gone...better

Meanwhile in a hotel in Los Angeles a beautiful 22 year old had her own plans...

''Iwill be rich after I steal theUltrafamous golden Ultralord statue '' A woman said and laughed evilly

Someone knocked on her door

''I'm coming'' she said.

Servant: Miss Beautiful, you have a phone call

Beautiful Gorgeous: Fine

She took the phone and the servant left

Beautiful Gorgeous: Hello

''What are you doing in a hotel in...Um, uh

Beautiful Gorgeous: So, you still can't finish anything, can't you father, she said mockingly and smirking

Prof Calamitous: Arrg, yes I can! With those classes I can d-

Beautiful interrupted

Beautiful Gorgeous: Yes, I really don't care dad, why are you calling anyways?

Prof Calamitous: Because, how did you get the money to stay in a 5-star hotel?

Beautiful Gorgeous: Long story, but why did you really call?

Prof Calamitous: Well, being evil, I would know that you are plotting something

Beautiful Gorgeous: Yes, I am, I will rob the Ultrafamous golden Ultralord statue !

Prof Calamitous: What? Only that! I have better plans! And you can help!

Beautiful Gorgeous: Sorry daddy, but I'm on my own

With that she turned the phone off

In a secret lair, a scientist/evil genius was mad

Prof Calamitous: Fine, but then, I will work on my plans too!

He laughed evilly...

Back in the Retroville Park a hyper boy was very confused

Sheen: Jimmy and Cindy, yeah, I guess Libby was right...OH MAN! NOW I OWE CARL A DOLLAR! Maybe he won't find out...

''Psst, over here!'' A voice behind some bushes said

Sheen: Oh no, now I'm hearing things, WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE PARALLEL UNIVERSE HAVE WE ENTERED!

''NO! Don't worry, I just need your help'' the female voice said

Sheen: COOL! AN ALIEN NEEDS MY HELP!...DID ULTRALORD SEND YOU!

''NO! I'm not an alien!''

Sheen: Oh, bummer, then what are you?

A girl about 12 years old got out of the bushes. She had brown hair in a pony tail, she was wearing a purple tee with an Ultra Lady Image, and ''Ultra Girl'' in silver glittery letters, and blue cropped pants

Sheen: A GIRL! OH MAN! WHY COULDN'T IT BE AN ALIEN!

Girl: I really need your hel-

Sheen interrupted her

Sheen: THAT'S THE LIMITED EDITION ULTRA LADY TEE! ONLY 5 WERE MADE AND ONLY SOLD IN JAPAN! HOW DID YOU GET ONE?

Girl: That's what we need to talk about

The girl sat on a bench

Sheen: Okay...BUT CAN YOU GET ME ONE OF THOSE TEES!

The girl looked surprised

Girl: For you?

Sheen: Well, I am a big Ultralord fan, but it would be for my funky Ultralady

Girl: You mean...your girlfriend?

Sheen: YES!

Girl: Wait, first, YOU must help ME

Sheen: Fine, but who are you?

Girl: Well, my name is Beutic; I am the daughter of Johnson Gorry

Sheen's eyes got wide, and one of them started...twitching

Sheen: Johnson Gorry, HE'S THE OWNER AND CREATOR OF ULTRALORD AND EVERY RELATED

Beutic interrupted Sheen's hyper outburst

Beutic: I know, he's my dad, but the problem is in the ''Ultra Convention'' that will be held in Los Angeles.

Sheen: Why?

Beutic: Because of the ''Ultrafamous golden Ultralord statue ''

Sheen looked at Beutic, but he had a worried look, for the first time in his life, he could sense trouble

Sheen: But that statueis, extremely valuable! It has appeared in over 200 episodes and is the official symbol of Ultralord!

Beutic: Yes, and that's why I'm worried, my dad says that it will all be okay, but I still think that someone may try to steal it

Sheen: But wait a minute, why are you telling me to help you, to be honest I am not one of the smartest or strongest person around

Beutic let out a small giggle

Beutic: Sheen, I came here looking for you!

Sheen: You did, he asked surprised

Beutic showed him a small bag, and got out a ticket

Beutic: In case you don't remember about 1 month ago...

Sheen's eyes widen and he smiled

Sheen: I WON! BUT I THOUGHT THAT THE JAPANESE KID HAD WON?

Beutic: Well, I convinced my daddy to give me some tickets

Sheen: I don't know...

Beutic: In my limo...

Sheen's smile got wider

Sheen: Now that I think about it, I would go with you, but can I take my friends?

Beutic: Well sure, I guess...

Sheen: I MUST TELL THEM!

Beutic: Okay then...

Sheen: COME!

Sheen grabbed Beutic's wrist and started running towards Jimmy's house

In Cindy's house, Libby was having a small talk with Cindy...

Libby: For the last time Cin, tell me the REAL reason why tomorrow we can't get together for our monthly sleepover

Cindy: I told you I have to study!

Libby: Cin, it's Saturday night, not even YOU study on a Saturday night, and spring break is coming so, spill!

Cindy: Libbs! You wouldn't understand!

Libby cocked an eye brow, Cindy slapped her face

Libby: Why wouldn't I understand!

Cindy: Well, you would get…annoying

Libby: Try me!

Cindy: Fine, I HAVE A DATE!

Libby's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide

Libby: WHAT? WITH WHO! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!

Cindy: Because

Libby interrupted

Libby: TALK!

Cindy: WITH JIMMY OKAY!

Libby started laughing

Libby: I knew it would happen one day, she said with a huge grin

Cindy: SEE! NOW IT'S A JOKE!

Libby smiled

Libby: Oh come on Cin, you could have just told me! It will be fine!

Cindy: Yeah, I wonder what Jimmy is doing now…

Cut to Jimmy's Lab

Jimmy: Well Goddard, those inventions will help me spy the convention an-

''JIMMY!''

Jimmy looked at his screen and saw Sheen

Jimmy: Who's that girl that is with Sheen?

Jimmy let Sheen in

Sheen: Hi Jimmy!

Beutic: Hello Jimmy

Jimmy: Who are you, he asked looking at Beutic

Beutic: I'm Beutic, I'm th-

Sheen: Daughter of Johnson Gorry, the owner of Ultralord

Jimmy: Well, that reminds me, the BTSO told me to

Beutic giggled and interrupted

Beutic: They STILL have the S, when will they learn that their organization isn't really secret!

Jimmy: You know about them!

Beutic: Yes, I used to be a junior agent

Jimmy: YOU WERE?

Beutic: Yes, I was agent 006

Jimmy: You know what that means, he whispered to Sheen

Sheen: YES! ONE MORE NUMBER TILL FAME, he replied

Jimmy rolled his eyes

Jimmy: We must call the others so we can leave tomorrow

Beutic: Wouldn't you want to go in my limo?

Jimmy: Um, well, I better call the others

''Hey Jim''

Jimmy, Sheen and Beutic looked at the screen and saw Carl

Jimmy: Carl!

Jimmy let Carl get in

Carl: Hi guys, and WHAT'S A GIRL DOING HERE?

Sheen: She's cool Carl, her name is Beutic

Beutic: Hi

Carl: Hi, I'm Carl, he said looking at his shoes

Jimmy: Okay, let's call the girls

Cut to Cindy's house

RING RING

Libby: Your phone Cinds!

Cindy picked the phone

Cindy: Hello?

Jimmy: Cindy! Is Libby there?

Cindy: Yeah bu-

Jimmy: Ok, come to my lab!

Jimmy turned the phone off

Libby: Who was it?

Cindy: Let's go to the lab

Cindy got out of the room

Libby: Geez, where's the fire, she said rolling her eyes

Libby followed Cindy and they got to the door of Jimmy's lab

Cut to Jimmy's lab

Jimmy: Oh, there they are!

Jimmy let them in

Cindy: Okay Neutron, what's going on?

Jimmy: Okay, I will explain

Jimmy told them everything

Libby: Okay, I guess we can help

Beutic: Thanks

Jimmy: The BTSO will be glad to get your help too

Cindy: So, do we get any gear Neutron

Jimmy: I'm glad you asked, I got you some equipment and even some suits

Carl: Okay, but they won't make me look fat right?

Cindy: Oh boy, she rolled her eyes

Jimmy: Don't worry Carl, it will be comfortable

Sheen: Okay, let's make a promise

Cindy: Promise?

Sheen: Yes, that we will be a team and nobody will be left behind

_Since when does he act like that?_, Libby thought

Jimmy: Fine Sheen, now follow me to the room that has all the gear

They all went walking towards another room; Beutic was the last one to follow

_Um, maybe I should tell them the bad thing about the Ultra Ultrafamous golden Ultralord statue …But later,_ Beutic thought

Jimmy: Okay, these are X-Ray glasses, he said showing them some weird looking glasses

Sheen: COOL! Can I try them, he asked and smiled mischievously

Jimmy knew why Sheen wanted to try them

Jimmy: Uh, I don't think so Sheen, Carl, you can have them

Jimmy gave the X-Ray glasses to Carl

Jimmy: You'll take care of them, and they also work like normal glasses

Carl: Wow

Jimmy: This is a utility belt, he said showing them a black belt

Sheen: It looks like a normal belt to me

Jimmy: Well, it isn't, Cindy, you have it

He gave the belt to Cindy

Sheen: WHAT DO I GET!

Jimmy rolled his eyes

Jimmy: Okay, this next invention is the invisible ray; it will make anything it touches invisible for 60 minutes

Sheen: Why only an hour?

Libby: Sheen, don't make so many questions

Jimmy: Sheen, you can have it

Sheen: AWESOME!

Jimmy grabbed something that looked like an i-pod

Libby: What's that?

Jimmy: It looks like a normal device, well it isn't, you can use it to freeze computer systems and also breaks security firewalls

Sheen: Really?

Carl: Can we use it to keep our ice cream cold?

Sheen: Fire wall? We're going to help the fire men?

Libby: NO! It means that you can crack up computer systems

Jimmy: Well, yeah

He gave it to Libby

Libby: Cool, can I listen to music with it

Jimmy: Even better, it comes with mini recorder devices

He grabbed a small recorder, the size of an ant and put it on Sheen's shirt

Jimmy: You can hear everything that Sheen says now

Libby: Cool

Sheen: Oh man! Her devo- de

Jimmy: Device?

Sheen: Yeah, device is better than mine!

Jimmy: Sheen, your suit will have other inventions

Cindy: More inventions, I smell trouble

Jimmy: Don't worry

Libby: Wait, what time is it?

Jimmy: 6:02

Cindy: Oh no, we better go before my mom

Jimmy: Don't worry, I know how she gets, we will see each other tomorrow at 10:00 outside my lab

Cindy and Libby nodded and left

Beutic: I better go, but will you be taking the hover car or my limo?

Jimmy: Um, well

Carl: OH OH DOES IT HAVE FOOD?

Beutic: Yes

Carl: LIMO!

Jimmy: We'll see tomorrow

Sheen: Okay, see ya tomorrow

Carl: Bye Jim

Beutic: Good night Jimmy!

They all left

Goddard came walking

Jimmy: I don't know Goddard, but there's something weird about that Beutic girl, like she's hiding something…but what?

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, a little rushed but soon the suspense, action and humor will start. Matt will write the next chapter soon. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Until next time**

**_SheenandLibbyrox_**


	3. Gettin' Ready

**Author's Note: HI! It's me Ashley again, Matt let me write this chappie, ha, you **

**should thank him for the fast update (since he told me to update today). I hope that **

**you will enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: No Own JN**

**Chapter: L.A Here we come!**

**It was Saturday morning, 9:00AM and a young boy genius was already getting ready**

**Goddard's screen showed a message:**

**''WHY ARE YOU GETTING READY IF THEY ARE NOT COMING UNTIL 10:00?'' **

**Jimmy: ''Because, I also want to make some research''. Jimmy had everything ready so **

**he went to eat breakfast **

**Judy: ''Good morning Jimmy''**

**Hugh: ''Hi Jimbo, I'm glad that you got up early today''**

**Jimmy: ''Yeah, the guys and I are going to the Ultralord Convention''**

**Judy: ''But I thought that you had a date with Cindy'' **

**Hugh: '' Libby was right, you have always liked her, oh no!''**

**Judy: ''What is it Hugh?''**

**Hugh:'' Now I owe Carl a dollar!''**

**Judy rolled her eyes. They all ate breakfast and Jimmy went to his lab**

**Jimmy started typing something on his computer screen**

**Jimmy: ''VOX search for Beutic Gorry, daughter of Johnson Gorry''**

**VOX: ''SEARCHING''**

**Jimmy: ''Come on''**

**VOX: ''ARCHIVES FOUND''**

**Jimmy:'' Yes!'' he yelled excited ''VOX show the archives**

**Goddard went walking towards Jimmy and Jimmy started to read**

**Jimmy:'' Beutic Gorry is the official heir of the Ultralord Company; she has a tutor **

**since it wouldn't be safe if she would go to a public school'' Jimmy rubbed his chin**

**Jimmy: ''That's weird, how did her father give her permission to come to Retroville if **

**he doesn't even let her go out alone''**

**Goddard showed a message on his screen**

**''MAYBE SHE ASKED HER DAD SO SHEEN COULD HELP''**

**Jimmy: ''Yes, but how does she know Sheen, and why didn't she ask me?''**

**Goddard: ''SHEEN KNOWS MORE ABOUT ULTRALORD THAN YOU DO''**

**Jimmy: ''But she knows about Ultralord too''**

**Goddard: ''JELOUS?''**

**Jimmy: ''NO! It's just that, it doesn't make sense Goddard…**

**Goddard whimpered**

**Jimmy: ''I know boy, but, I just don't think that I can trust her**

**Goddard: ''WHY?''**

**Jimmy: ''Well, I just think that there's something that she hasn't told us and…WAIT A **

**MINUTE! VOX access archives that could contain information about Beutic being agent **

**006 in the BTSO''**

**VOX: ''ACCESSING''**

**Jimmy: ''Great, now all we have to do is-''**

**VOX: ''ACCESS DENIED''**

**Jimmy: ''Oh no''**

**Suddenly Sheen and Carl appeared on Jimmy's screen**

**Sheen: "JIMMY! Let us in!''**

**Carl: ''Yeah, and I brought Fish Snackums just in case we go to Los Angeles in your **

**Hover Car and not in Beutic's limo''**

**Sheen: ''FISH SNACKUMS? PLEASE JIMMY LET US GO IN BEUTIC'S LIMO!''**

**Jimmy rolled his eyes and let Sheen and Carl in**

**Carl: ''Hi Jim''**

**Jimmy: ''Guys, haven't you felt like Beutic is hiding something?''**

**Sheen: ''Jimmy, when will you learn, she's a girl, all the girls in the world are a **

**mystery''**

**Jimmy: ''Sheen, I don't think that you get my point''**

**Carl: ''Hey Jim, what's in there?'' he said pointing at a small closet**

**Jimmy: ''Glad you ask Carl, you see, when we go to the convention we will be dressed **

**with our normal cloths, but when we start with the real spying, then we may need **

**suits''**

**Sheen:'' COOL!...but why?''**

**Jimmy: ''Because they might come in handy thanks to the inventions that they hold''**

**Jimmy went walking towards the closet, and grabbed 2 suits**

**Jimmy: ''Okay, who wants to try it on fi-**

**Before Jimmy could finish his sentence Sheen grabbed on of the suits**

**Sheen: ''AWESOME! I WANNA TRY IT ON!''**

**Carl: ''Does it have any llamas on it?''**

**Jimmy: ''Well n-**

**Sheen: ''Of course not Carl! How could you CARRY a llama when you're spying!''**

**Jimmy: ''I don't think that Carl meant that, he w-**

**Sheen interrupted**

**Sheen: ''Whatever dude, CAN I TRY THE SUIT ON NOW?'' he asked with a hyperactive tone**

**Jimmy: ''Sure Sheen, Goddard!''**

**The mechanical canine went towards Jimmy**

**Jimmy : ''Take Sheen to the bathroom so he can change''**

**Goddard showed Sheen the bathroom**

**Jimmy: ''Carl, are you sure that you don't sense anything about Beutic?''**

**Carl: ''No Jim, I really don't, maybe you shouldn't get so paranoiac, I mean, thinking **

**th-''**

**Jimmy interrupted **

**Jimmy: ''I get your point Carl'' he sighed and sat on the couch **

**Carl: ''So Jim, are you going out with Cindy?'' **

**Jimmy: ''Yes Carl''**

**Carl: ''Oh, HUZZA!''**

**Jimmy: ''Let me guess, you're happy because now, Sheen and my Dad owe you a dollar?'' **

**he asked sarcastically**

**Carl:'' Actually Jim, I'm happy because you guys won't fight anymore''**

**Jimmy: ''Oh, yeah''**

**Carl: ''And, can I ask you an important question Jim?''**

**Jimmy: ''Sure Carl''**

**Carl: ''In the wedding, can I be your best man?''**

**''NO! I WILL BE BEST MAN!''**

**They turned around and saw Sheen, who was wearing a tux…**

**Carl: ''The suit is only a tux?''**

**Sheen: ''Nope, Goddard helped me to put it on, one gadget almost destroys the toilet''**

**Jimmy: ''Yep, it has great gadgets''**

**Carl: ''Are the girl's suits like that one too?''**

**Jimmy: ''Nope, they're different''**

**Sheen grinned**

**Sheen: ''Hey Jimmy, are the suits like the one that Beautiful Gorgeous has?''**

**Jimmy: ''Well, I made some research so I could find out what the best design fo-**

**Sheen who was getting bored interrupted**

**Sheen: ''Is it or not?''**

**Jimmy: ''Yeah, I guess that the suits look almost the same as Beautiful's suits**

**Sheen:'' Awesome, now I will se my funky Cleopatra in a hot spy suit!''**

**Jimmy rolled his eyes**

**''Neutron! Let us in!**

**Jimmy, Carl and Sheen saw Cindy and Libby in the screen who were standing on the **

**entrance of the lab. Jimmy let them in.**

**Jimmy: ''Hello ladies''**

**Cindy: ''Don't start with the smooth talk Neutron, let's get going''**

**Carl: ''Wait, what about Beutic?''**

**Sheen: ''And you guys need suits too!...specially you Libby''**

**Jimmy: ''Fine, while Beutic gets here, we'll change into our suits''**

**Cindy: ''Won't it look strange that some kids will arrive with suits like spy suits**

**Libby: ''Well, Sheen's suit look like a tux''**

**Sheen:''But she's right my Queen''. Sheen grabbed the Ultralord comic book that he had **

**in his pocket. ''Goddard, I need a favor''. Goddard went walking towards Sheen and **

**Sheen whispered something in Goddard's mechanical ear. Goddard grabbed the Ultralord **

**comic book and when Sheen turned around he had the Ultralord symbol on the right **

**pocket of his tux.**

**Sheen: ''Now it won't look weird''**

**The others rolled their eyes**

**Jimmy: ''Well, don't worry girls, our suits look like a tux, and people won't know **

**that you have a spy suit underneath your cloths''**

**Cindy: ''Neutron, I don't think that they're that dumb, with my cloths they can see **

**that I have a suti''**

**Jimmy: '' And that's why is good to have pants THAT COVER YOUR ANKLES!''**

**Libby: ''Oh calm down! I bet that Jimmy already has a plan B for his girlfriend, don't **

**you Jimmy?'' she asked grinning **

**Jimmy sighed**

**Jimmy: ''Goddard was the one who designed the suits, so I asked him to design one for **

**you so that nobody would notice that you have one on''**

**Cindy: ''Um, thanks''**

**Libby: ''Yeah sweet, but let's get moving!''**

**Cindy and Libby put their suits on underneath their cloths**

**Sheen: ''So I don't get to see my Libblicious until we get to the convention!''**

**Jimmy: ''Yeah Sheen, let's go get changed Carl''**

**They went to the bathroom**

**Sheen:'' Uh, Cindy, are you and Jimmy really going out?''**

**Cindy rolled her eyes and sighed**

**Cindy: ''Yes''**

**Sheen:'' Oh, um Cindy?''**

**Cindy: ''What?'' she asked annoyed**

**Sheen: ''Do you have a dollar?''**

**Cindy: ''Why do you wa-''**

**Jimmy and Carl came out of the bathroom**

**Jimmy: Okay then, let's wait until Beutic comes**

**Cindy sees Jimmy and dazes off**

**Libby: ''Oh boy''**

**''GUYS!''**

**They all turned to see the screen and saw Beutic, who was wearing a pink tube-style **

**sleeveless dress, and had her hair down; she also was wearing a strange looking **

**bracelet **

**''BEUTIC!'' The gang yelled**

**Jimmy let Beutic get inside**

**Beutic: ''Hi, sorry that I'm late, so, are you taking my limo?''**

**Jimmy thought about it for a moment**

**Jimmy: ''Yes, they will, I will go in the hover car''**

**Sheen: ''Whatever dude''**

**Cindy: ''Um, actually, I will go with Jimmy''**

**They all stared at her**

**Beutic: ''Fine, you can go with your boyfriend'' **

**Cindy: ''Well, he isn't really my bo-**

**Libby interrupted**

**Libby: ''Are we gonna go to L.A or not?''**

**Jimmy: ''Fine, let's go now''**

**They all got out of the lab, and they saw Beutic's limo**

**Sheen: Cool! Let's go!**

**The 4 got in the limousine **

**Libby: ''Wow, a music system with 5.1 stereo sound!''**

**Sheen: ''A TV! I CAN WATCH ULTRALORD!''**

**Carl: ''And look at the fridge!''**

**Beutic: ''Well, sit down, and get ready to go!''**

**They all sat down**

**I just hope that my aunt won't show up, Beutic thought**

**Jimmy and Cindy were already in the hover car**

**Cindy: ''Why did you want to take the hover car anyways, the limo was perfect!''**

**Jimmy: ''Why did you come then?''. Cindy stayed silent, and they began to set their **

**way to L.A, not knowing that it would be a very surprising trip…  
**


	4. The action chapter!

**Hey folks! Yay! Matt is back! What's this? You are giving me boos? GRRR!**

**I'll show you!**

**Chapter 4: The action chapter! (That isn't all about action.)**

Jimmy and Cindy were flying peacefully out to L.A. California. Nothing was going on.

Cindy was staring at Jimmy, without him noticing, and he was listening to his Built-

In-radio. Nothing was going on.

But in Beautiful Gorgeous's secret hideout, there was panic.

BG: ''Hey! Hired troops! The battle ships are that way!''

Hired Troops: ''Sorry!''

BG: ''I knew I should have offered them more than $25,000 per hour with the money I'll

be getting from the Ultralord statue! HAHAHA! (Snorts) Ha HA hahaha!''

BG walked down to the control room, and set up the battle ships for launch. The whole

reason everyone was in panic, and was trying to hurry, was because one single person

was headed for the L.A. Ultralord Convention.

Jimmy Neutron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy and Cindy were in the Hover car, on their journey to L.A.

Cindy: ''Are we there yet?''

Jimmy: ''Nope.''

Cindy: ''How much longer?''

Jimmy: ''39 minutes, 24 seconds''.

Cindy: ''Why is it taking so long? Why can't we just use hyperdrive thingy?''

Jimmy: ''It burned out.''

Cindy:'' Why?''

Jimmy: ''Something happened.''

Cindy:'' What?''

Jimmy remembered exactly what had happened

Flashback

Sheen: ''Hey Jimmy, can Carl and I take the Hover car so we can buy the new video game at the Video store?

Jimmy: ''Sheen, I just modified the hyper-drive, so I need to make some tests'''

Carl:'' What's the hyper drive?''

Jimmy: ''Is what makes the hover car go faster when we need to go at higher speed''

Sheen: ''COOL! LET ME TRY IT!

Jimmy: ''Sheen don't!''

But Sheen went and **tried **to drive using it, and the hyper drive stopped working after he...crashed

Jimmy: ''SHEEN!''

Sheen got out of the hover car covered in smoke

Sheen: ''So Jimmy, do you have another hyper drive?'' he asked and laughed nervously

End of Flashback

Jimmy: ''Why do you keep asking all these obnoxious questions?''

Cindy: ''Whatever... Hey! What's that?''

Jimmy: ''What's what?''

Cindy pointed to a small metal object headed right for the Hover car.

Jimmy: ''Oh no! Take evasive action!''

Cindy: ''What?''

The metal object was flying closer, and one could easily see that it was firing some kind of

energy weapon.

Jimmy swerved the Hover car out of the way of the energy bolts, and tried without

success to engage to hyper drive.

Suddenly, more ships appeared, all firing their red energy bolt weapons at the

hover car.

Jimmy: ''I can't out run them!''

Cindy: ''Then just push the button that says, _"Ultimate Shield!"_

Jimmy:'' Oh, ha, I knew that'' he replied nervously

Jimmy pushed the button, and a purple bubble thingy surrounded the Hover car keeping it

safe from the enemy attacks.

Cindy: ''Neutron! You better tell me who the heck is attacking before...''

Jimmy: ''Cindy, I have to tell you something.''

Cindy:'' What?''

Jimmy: ''I HAVE NO CLUE WHO THE HECK IS ATTACKING!''

Suddenly, the shield failed, and Jimmy and Cindy were basically sitting ducks.

Jimmy:'' WHAT?''

One bolt of energy hit the Hover car, and the transportation device started free

falling down to the Grand Canyon in Arizona.

Cindy: AHHH

Jimmy: (Muttering to himself) ''Hmm, why did the shield fail? Oh, well I'll figure it

out after I save our skins''.

Jimmy grabbed a couple of spare parachutes from the emergency equipment container, and  
gave one to Cindy.

Jimmy: ''Ok, were going to leave calmly and quietly, Ok?''

Cindy: ''Ok.''

Jimmy: ''Now, on the count of 234 we'll jump! Ok? Ready? 234...233...232...''

Cindy looked at Jimmy like he was insane

Jimmy: ''Gotcha didn't I?''

Cindy rolled her eyes

Jimmy: ''Ok, on the count of 3... We'll jump. 1...2...3...JUMP!''

Jimmy and Cindy jumped out of the Hover car, which keep falling until it hit the ground

and exploded.

Cindy started screaming like crazy

Jimmy: (Smacks face) ''She's REAL calm'' he said sarcastically

Jimmy and Cindy gently floated down to the ground in the middle of... well... no

Where.

Cindy: ''Great! Unbelievable! Now we're stranded in the middle of a desert!''

Jimmy: ''At least it's not as bad as being on that island!''

Cindy: ''You have a point. It's not as bad, it's even WORSE! No one knows we're here!''

Jimmy: ''No, not right now, but they will in a few minutes.''

Cindy:'' What do you mean?''

Jimmy: ''Look.''

Jimmy pointed to the north. Cindy turned and looked where he was pointing. In the

distance you could see a couple of cars moving from right to left.

Jimmy:'' It's a highway!''

Cindy: ''Great! Now we just stand on the side of the road, unsuccessfully trying to

hitch a ride to L.A.''

Jimmy: ''Actually, we might not be standing around for long.''

Cindy: ''What? You think someone might pick us up, because we're just measly kids?''

Jimmy: ''Nope. I have something else in mind.''

Cindy: ''What?''

Jimmy: ''If I'm right, then that is the same highway that Beautic and the rest of the

gang are driving on this very minute.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Libby: ''Are you sure this is the right way, driver?''

Driver: ''I'm perfectly sure where I'm going, Miss Folfax''.

Libby: ''Then why are all the signs in Spanish?''

Driver: ''Rats! I can't believe this! Now we'll never understand anything on the

radio!''

Sheen: ''I'll translate for you! I'm very gifted at speaking Spanish! I'm Mexican! Want me to sing

the Ultralord theme song in Spanish?''

Everyone:'' NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! AAAHHHHH!''

Driver: ''Never mind, Sheen. I'm back on the right road. Please don't sing the horrid

song!''

Sheen: ''No one knows anything about true talent these days!''

_This is gonna be a long trip , _Libby thought  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That might not have been the best ending possible, but I that was all I had! Please tell**

**me if this was a good chapter or not, and don't forget my name's Matt, OK?**


	5. Call Me If You Need Me

Author's Note: Hi everybody, guess who it is? Yes, me the very slow updater Ashley! _(Audience throws trash at Ashley)_ ok, stop, I want to thank all the reviewers, and, I present chapter 5!

Chapter: Call me if you need me

Cut to the limo

Driver: ''Guess what kids; I have decided to take a new rode to the convention, much people are using it!''

Beutic: ''New rode?''

Driver: ''Yes''

Libby: ''But what about the other highway, isn't it ok?''

Driver: ''Yes, but this way is faster!''

Sheen: ''Whatever dude, hey look! TV!'' he turned on the plasma TV that was in the limo

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy were still walking towards the highway to try to get a ride in Beutic's limo

Cindy: ''Okay Neutron, this is all your fault!''

Jimmy: ''My fault!'' he started to get angry

Cindy: ''Yes, if your hyper drive gizmo hadn't just failed!''

Jimmy: ''I wasn't the one who attacked the hover car Cindy, don't you get it? There's someone after us!''

Cindy finally realized that Jimmy was right, something was going on…

Libby: ''Carl! Stop throwing popcorn at Sheen, and Sheen stop trying to strangulate Carl!'' she kept drinking her purple flurp and trying to relax

Carl: ''Sorry Libby'' he stopped throwing popcorn at Sheen

Sheen: ''Kiss Up''

Beutic was quiet, thinking about something she had to do…

_I have to tell them, or it may get worse, but I wonder how they will take it, I won't tell them about the statue but, I have to tell them about my dad_

Beutic: ''Guys, I need to talk to you''

They all turned to face Beutic who had a worried look

Libby: ''What is it Beutic?''

Sheen: ''I KNEW IT! WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THE LIMO RIDE! I WANT MY LAWER!''

Beutic: ''No Sheen, that isn't it''

Carl: ''Then what is it Beutic?

Beutic: ''Well, there is something I need to tell you''…

Cindy: ''Well, we have been waiting for 10 minutes and I haven't seen them!'' she angrily yelled to the boy genius

Jimmy: ''Don't worry Cindy, I'm sure that they will be here in any moment''

Cindy: ''Um, Jimmy, what about...''

Jimmy: ''What about what?''

Cindy: ''Our date'' she said looking at her feet

Jimmy: ''Oh, yeah well, um, I was thinking that since we were in the hover car, we could stop somewhere in L.A like in a cinema but, now that the'' Cindy interrupted

Cindy: ''Yeah, the hover car'' Jimmy looked at the floor to hide his sadness

Jimmy: ''Well, let's just wait until the others come''

Cindy: ''Jimmy, didn't you give Carl a watch to contact you in case of an emergency?''

Jimmy's face changed to a happy look

Jimmy:'' Great idea Cindy'' he gave Cindy a quick kiss in the cheek and started to press some buttons of his watch.

Beutic: ''So that's how I got the oportunity to contact anybody for help''

Carl: ''So, you came to Retroville because of Jimmy but then a dumb cool boy in a skateboard told you that Sheen Estevez was the kid you could trust if it had anything to do with Ultralord?''

Sheen: ''I knew that Nick would help me one day!''

Libby: ''He also said that you were an idiot''

Beutic: ''Anyway, I want you to help me take care of that statue, I still have a bad feeling about this convention''

Libby: ''You can count on us Beutic''

Carl: ''Yeah!'' Carl's watch suddenly got bright and Jimmy appeared in the watch's screen

Sheen: ''Hey, the watch that Jimmy gave us...HEY! HOW COME HE CALLED YOU AND DIDN'T CALL ME!''

''That isn't important Sheen, we have an emergency'' Jimmy from the trasmission said

Carl: ''Okay Jim, what happened?''

Jimmy: ''Someone atacked us, and the hover car exploded''

Sheen: ''Wow, what did you do Jimmy?''

Carl: ''Did you steal anything?''

Jimmy: ''NO!''

Sheen: ''Jimmy, is right, because everything he says will be used against him, DON'T WORRY JIMMY! BUT WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T BREAK DOWN! DON'T LET THEM GET YOU!'' he yelled the last part and got down to his knees

Libby: ''Jimmy didn't do anything Sheen''

Sheen stood up

Libby: ''What happened Jimmy?''

Jimmy: ''Some ships just came out from who-knows-where and atacked us!''

Libby: ''How's Cindy?''

Jimmy: ''She's fine, but you guys must come and pick us up''

Beutic: ''We can't, we're almost going to arrive to the convention!''

Carl: ''What are we going to do?''

Jimmy: ''Don't worry, I have a plan''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yeah, not so good, I know, but, you have to review if you want to know Jimmy's plan, and want to know what other things Beutic said to Libby, Sheen and Carl, and well, know about the other surprises. No flames please.

Until next time

_SheenandLibbyrox_


End file.
